


Happy with you

by Clarebella



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: 1x16, F/M, Fluff, I SHIP THEM SO HARD!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarebella/pseuds/Clarebella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Christa talking and learning. Not related to any of my previous stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy with you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before, during and after episode 1x16 Hail Mary, some little additions and missing bits from the episode, and my take on some of the scenes.
> 
> In my head canon, Christa and Neal already talked about Neal and Surgery before 1x16, hence the reason why we did not see Christa surprised when he did take the transfer. 
> 
> ** text in italics are direct quotes from the episode**

Part 1

Neal and Christa entered Neal’s loft, tossed coats and bags on the bench by the door and headed straight for the couch and flopped down beside each other. “I’m so tired!” Christa groaned resting her head against the back of the couch and closing her eyes. Neal echoed her position and murmured his agreement. “I’m hungry too,” Neal said not yet opening his eyes.

“mmm hmm” Christa agreed. Suddenly Neal got up from the couch, grabbed Christa’s hand and hauled her up into his arms. “We don’t work tomorrow, so we can sleep in and spend the whole day in bed.” He kissed her and she hummed in agreement, smiling against his lips.  He pushed her towards the bathroom, “you go have a shower and wake up, I will cook us some supper.” She looked at him with an exaggerated pout. “You don’t want to join me?”

Neal smiled broadly at her “I’d love to, but if I do we both know we are not going to make it back out here to eat…and we need sustenance for our evening and day in bed tomorrow.”

She laughed out loud, “good point!” she called over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom.

Neal pulled ingredients from the fridge and cupboards and started to make supper. He liked to cook, but didn’t have much spare time to do it. It relaxed him, and he loved to see the way Christa’s eye lit up when she tasted the food he cooked, and how she closed her eyes and savoured each bite, humming and making little sounds of pleasure as she ate.  It astonished him that the simple act of watching her eat had the ability to arouse him.

He tossed the shrimp into the simmering garlic sauce and dropped pasta into the pot of boiling water. A few minutes later Christa came out of the bathroom wearing her favourite yoga pants and one of his t-shirts, drying her hair with a towel. ``That smells amazing!” she exclaimed, dropping the towel onto the stool, and coming over to peer over the stove.  “What are you making?” she asked as she finger combed her wet locks into a messy ponytail, securing it with the elastic that she always seemed to have handy on her wrist. “Garlic shrimp linguine” he answered as she wrapped she arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. They stood there quietly, enjoying the closeness as he stirred the shrimp. “Get us some plates?” he said looked back over his shoulder at her, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, “On it!”  Christa placed the plates on the counter and Neal dished out the mouth-watering meal he had prepared. They didn’t sit, they just ate standing side by side at the counter, Neal ginning at each ‘hmm” and ‘yumm’ that came out of her mouth as she ate. The polished off their meal quickly, and left the dishes in the sink for later. 

Neal opened a cold micro-brew beer for each of them, and joined her on the couch where she was settling in, and had turned the TV on, flipping to the travel channel, but keeping the volume low. Neal passed her a beer, and settled on one end of the couch, lifting her feet into his lap.  He lazily massaged her feet, reveling in the comfort of relaxing with Christa. They gazed at each other, happy and relaxed, neither looking away, both comfortable and contemplating how lucky they were, to have each other in this moment.

“Neal?” Christa said, he put his beer down on the table and shift a bit to face her more fully. “We’ve worked together a lot in the past months, and I’ve spent a lot of time watching you –staring at you really.” She smiled “In a non-stalkerish way of course.”

“Of course,” he acquiesced, nodding at her with a smile.

“You have amazing hands.” Neal’s eyes grew wide and he raised an eyebrow. Christa rolled her eyes and laughed. “Mind out of the gutter! I’ve watched you as you work and while you’ve done surgery, and it’s like your hands know what they are supposed to do…but you fight it. Why? Why are you not a surgeon? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I just really feel like you are fighting what you actually want to do. I think you know exactly what you want to do - so why aren’t you doing it?”  Neal looked down at his hands, still rubbing her feet and tracing his fingers up her calves.

He looked back up at her, and held out a hand, which she grabbed and he pulled her up to sit facing him. He played with the hand that he held, and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the lips. “How is it that you see right into me?” he said with a wry grin. He let out a deep sigh, and sat back a bit.

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable” she said, “you don’t have to ta-“

“No, “he cut her off, “I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately.” His free hand rubbed the back of his neck, Christa could see that he was trying to gather his thoughts. “This may sound silly, but ever since my mum was sick, and my father and I talked, it’s like I feel free to do surgery again, as if his approval of my choices has finally set me free. How stupid is that? I’m a grown man still letting his father influence his choices?”

Christa shifted closer to Neal and grabbed his face between her hands, making him look at her straight on. “Not stupid at all!” She said forcefully. “You are the most brilliant man I know, and there is nothing stupid about wanting to prove yourself and show that you can make your own path and be damn successful at it! “ Christa kissed him hard, and sat back, letting go of him. “So there!” she smiled, trying to bring a little levity to the serious discussion. Neal smiled back at her, grateful for her understanding.

“So what’s holding you back?” Christa asked quietly. “There’s an opening since Cole Guthrie left. But you already know that” she said matter-of-factly. Neal huffed out a breath. “It just never seems like the right time.  With Leanne planning to leave, Gina, Malaya…Campbell.” He said with a look of disgust. “And I love being near you all day.” He said with a little smile “I’d be reluctant to give that up.”

Christa smiled back. “I get it, it’s been a little…unsettled lately, for lack of a better word. I love being near you all day too. But you have me now – all the time.” She said and climbed into his lap, straddling him. The look of adoration in his eyes nearly made her gasp, as he gripped the sides of her hips. She leaned close to him, touching her forehead to his, then pressed a soft his to his lips. “Think about what you really want, and when the time is right, you’ll know.  And I’ll be here to support you all the way.” She settled back on his lap for a moment and gave him a sly look “If you end up upstairs in surgery most of the time, we’ll have to find an on call room or something to meet up in during the day.” 

Neal laughed out loud, “you little minx!” He exclaimed as he quickly flipped her to her back on the couch and hovered over her, Christa gasped in surprise and entwined her arms around his neck, a huge smile spreading across her face. “Thank you “ he said, “for everything.” She melted a little inside at hearing her own words come out of his mouth, and answered him with a slow searing kiss. He spent the rest of the evening thanking her properly.

 

*****

Part 2

 _“So who’s Grace?”_ Christa questioned.

 _“I told you, she’s a doctor that used to work here.”_ Neal answered

 _“I know that.”_ Christa stated looking over at Neal as they walked down the hallway _, “I’m asking who she is to you.”_

Neal looked back at Christa, thinking about how best to answer the question. Who was Grace to him now? He stopped and motioned to Christa to follow him into the empty family room.  Once in the room, Christa stood expectantly with her hands grasping her stethoscope, waiting for Neal to say something.  Her brow furrowed when he didn’t comment right away. “I’m not trying to pry,” Christa stated, “but it was pretty clear to me that there used to be a ‘something’, and you seemed a little shocked. Are you okay?” She questioned him with concern.

Neal stood facing Christa, with his hands on his hips, looking a little uncomfortable. “We used to date, and then she went to Haiti, that’s it, I’m fine.” He said shortly.

Christa blinked, wide eyed, a little taken aback by Neal’s short tone. “Ok then.” She said slowly, “ I guess I’ll catch up with you later.” She turned and left the room, leaving Neal standing there staring after her. Neal let out a huge sigh, and hung his head, realizing that he had not handled that well. He left the room to go order the CT for Rosaline, and see if he could find Christa.

A short time later, his phone signaled a text, Leanne was at the Nurses station with Campbell.

*****

… _”we’ve never let anything stop us before”_ Grace said.

 _“Grace, there’s no us.”_ Neal replied gently and turned to walk away.

 _“You’re still mad.”_ Grace commented, causing Neal to turn back, a little surprised that she was bring the past up _. “What did you expect?” he answered, “That you’d drop in here and we’d just pick up where we left off?”_

 _“I never meant to hurt you Neal.” Grace said. “and you’ve found someone else.”_ She stated sadly.

 _“After you and I were over”_ Neal said with a hint of irritation _. “then whatever you think of me, please don’t take it out on this sweet little girl.”_ Grace implored. Neal looked off to the side _, “you know me better than that.”_ He caught a quick glimpse of Christa over at the desk behind them.

“ _In some ways I think I know you better than anyone.”_

 _“No” Neal said giving his head a little shake. “No you don’t”_ he answered her as he glanced over her head, and saw that Christa was gone, and thinking that Grace had really never known him – not like Christa already did. He gave Grace a kind small smile and went back to tend to his patient.

***

Christa had overheard only a small part of Grace and Neal’s conversation before she made herself leave. She didn’t want to eavesdrop, and she really wanted to have faith that Neal would tell her more when he was ready. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little bit concerned, for Grace was stunning and honestly seemed like a good person. Christa gave her head a little shake and headed back over to Katie Miller and sweet little baby Joshua, she would have to think about this later.

***

Neal did his rounds, checking on his patients in sides and the minor treatment area. Leanne’s words played over and over in his mind. _“Neal has it ever occurred to you that maybe you’ve run so far from your father that you’ve run right past yourself?”_ Neal thought back to the conversation he and Christa had had only days before. _“Think about what you really want, and when the time is right, you’ll know.”_ She had told him. At that moment, Neal knew, it was the right time.

He made some notations in the chart he held. He looked up and saw Christa at the other end of the room, placing a tiny newborn on the end of a gurney. He watched her intently as she re swaddled the infant, leaning down smiling and making cooing noises at him. She lifted the baby up placing him against her shoulder, patting his back for a burp. She manoeuvered the baby expertly, cradling the baby in her arms, picking up a bottle and continued to feed it as she swayed back and forth holding the baby close. Neal drew in a breath at the clenching he felt in his chest and the longing that hit him like a punch in the gut. Thoughts of a future that he didn`t know he had wanted until that instant slammed into his mind – Christa, him, her cradling their baby. He swallowed thickly, and looked around quickly, drawing himself out of the trance staring at her had put him in.  He walked quickly toward the elevator, going in search of Ed Harbert.  He didn`t realize that Jesse had been watching him the whole time. Jesse shook his head and smiled at himself, Dr. Hudson did not even realize how far gone he already was.

***

It was sometime later before things calmed down enough for Neal to go looking for Christa again. He finally tracked her down in the cafeteria, staring unimpressed at the offerings in the sandwich cooler.

``Hi`` he said coming up behind her and touching her lower back lightly. ``Hi yourself,`` she replied with a small smile in his direction, searching his face trying to gauge his mood. He seemed better she thought to herself, lighter. ``What`s up?”

“Can we talk?” He asked.

“Sure,” she answered. Neal quickly grabbed two turkey wraps – that’s all she ever ate from the sandwich cooler, despite staring at it each time, and two bottles of iced tea, and went to pay as she trailed behind. They left the cafeteria, he led her outside to sit on the steps off to the side, where it was relatively quiet. “I only have about 15 more minutes” she said as she unwrapped her food, ‘Malaya is covering for me.”

Neal nodded. He didn’t beat around the bush, “ I talked to Harbert, I asked for the OR/ER liaison position.” Christa’s eyes popped open and she set her lunch aside forgotten, “Neal, that’s amazing!” She exclaimed and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. He hugged her back, burying his face in the crook of her neck, pressing a kiss there as they pulled apart. She placed a hand on his leg and squeezed lightly. “Why today?”

“I want to help Roseline.” Neal felt Christa stiffen slightly, though she kept her tone light, “So Grace convinced you to transfer?”

Neal started and looked over at her quickly, grabbing her hand and twining his fingers with hers. “No. No. Not at all.” He said firmly, and felt her relax. “I was thinking about the conversation we had the other day, and then today Leanne basically said the exact same things.” Christa let out a short laugh.  “Roseline’s case precipitated it. Campbell isn’t going to help her. But I can, and I need surgery privileges to do it.” Christa squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. “And you will.” She commented, in awe of Neal’s kindness.

“I saw you talking with Grace earlier.” Christa said quietly a few moments later. “The conversation seemed to be getting a little heated.”

Neal sighed. “We dated for a while. Quite a while, and then she decided she needed to go to Haiti. She didn’t talk to me at all about the decision. She asked me to go, I said no, and she just left.” Neal paused and stroked her knuckles with his thumb. “I guess I’m still a little sore about it, more of an ego thing I’m sure.” Neal tried to brush it off.  Christa lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him with sympathy. “I’m sorry” she said. Neal huffed out a short laugh and looked her in the eyes. “I’m sorry for being short with you earlier. I was thrown for a bit of a loop there.” Christa smiled back at him. “It’s okay, I understand.” Neal leaned down and kissed her softly, once, twice and then a third time, deepening their kiss. He pulled away and in a raspy, passion filled voice said, “that’s all very much in my past.” Christa pulled him back to her for a kiss, her relief palpable in the moment.

She broke away with a groan. “I need to get back, Malaya is probably wondering where I am.” Neal smirked, “Maybe you should tell her.” Christa looked over at him with surprise. “Really?”

“Why not? We don’t have to hide, and since I’ll be upstairs more now…” he trailed off. Christa laughed, “we’ll see…I kind of like to sneak off with you, it’s all very mysterious” she joked.

They got up, throwing out the rest of their forgotten food. He threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked back into the hospital. At the doors he gave her one last quick kiss on the lips. “I might be late tonight depending on the surgery – meet me at my place?” He questioned.

“Of course” Christa answered with a grin. “Nowhere else I’d rather be.” She started to walk away, but turned around to call out to him “Neal!” He turned back, to see her give him a sly, sexy look, “we’ll need to celebrate the new job later.” Neal stopped and smiled at her, as she spun around and disappeared into the doors leading to the ER.

 

***

Part 3

 

Christa let herself into Neal’s apartment with the key he had given her a few weeks before. It had been an exhausting, emotional yet successful day. She smiled to herself and padded straight to the bathroom to have a shower. She emerged a while later, wearing one of Neal’s t-shirts as a night shirt.  The apartment was quiet, so she turned on the tv to the news. She wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge to peruse the offerings for a snack. She grinned and laughed out loud when she saw the package of juice boxes. She recalled when Neal had teased her when he caught her drinking a juice box in the break room the other day. She had defended herself vehemently, they were the perfect portion size…and they were fun, and she loved them! Neal had laughed joyously and kissed her hard right there in the break room. Christa had panicked, but there was no one around. She took one out of the package, grinning like a fool to herself, oddly touched that Neal had bought them for her. She selected an apple, and headed to the living room, where she curled up on the buttery leather couch to relax and wait for Neal.

Hours later, Neal opened the door, and quietly entered the loft, setting his things down on the bench by the door. He looked across the open space to the large king size bed that dominated one end of his bachelor style loft, but noticed the bed was untouched. He frowned a little, expecting to see Christa already sleeping, and his heart sunk as he wondered if she had decided to go home to her place after all. He rounded the partition that partially blocked off the living area, and smiled when he found her sleeping, curled up on the couch. He pulled a soft throw off the back of the couch and placed it over her gently, taking a moment to look at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful, and happy, even as she slept, she had a slight smile on her lips. He laughed inwardly when he picked up the juice box and apple core off the table and tossed them in the kitchen trash. Neal headed to the bathroom to shower before moving Christa and going to bed.

Christa stirred on the couch, realizing Neal must be home since she was now covered by a blanket. She laid there for a moment in the warm cocoon, reflecting briefly on her current state of happiness. She got up and wandered out of the living area, sleepily looking around for Neal. Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Neal exited, dressed in only a pair of low slung sweat pants. Their eyes met, and Christa bit her bottom lip, enjoying the view and waking further from her sleepy state at the sight of his bare chest.

“Hey” she said, with a yawn.

“Hey yourself” he answered back as he sauntered the rest of the way over to her, eyes scanning down her body, admiring her bare legs and having every intention of ripping his shirt off her in a few seconds. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer, her hands settled on his chest as their lips met in a passionate kiss. “I missed you” he murmured, as he pressed kisses down the side of her exposed neck, his hand slipping under the t-shirt to hike it up over her hips. He slid is hand up the smooth expanse of her back under the shirt, the other gripping her waist harder. Christa let out a moan at the sensation of his hand on her bare skin. “I missed you too” she said.  “Are you ready to celebrate?” she teased, pressing quick kisses across his chest.

Neal answered her by hoisting her up quickly, eliciting a squeak of surprise from her and all but tossing her on the bed behind them.

“I guess that’s a yes” she quipped, as Neal hovered over her on the bed.

“It’s always a yes for you.” He said with a pensive look. He stared intently into her eyes. “I think I would do just about anything for you, you know.  You only have to ask.” Christa met his intense gaze with one of her own. She reached up to caress his cheek, and he turned his head so that he could kiss her palm.

“It goes both ways’” she whispered. Neal lowered himself to the bed beside her and gathered her in his arms. They laid this way for a while, kissing and touching, enjoying being in each other’s arms. He pulled her on top of him, and dragged the shirt over her head. “You’re beautiful” he said to her, his fingers caressing her hips as she straddled his waist. She blushed, and then started to slide down his body, running her fingers down his chest. She pulled off his sweats, leaving him as exposed as she was. She crawled back up his body and grinned at him, “You said it will always be a yes for me,”

“Of course” Neal answered with a smile, his hands stroking her sides, making her shiver, he was wondering where she was going with her line of questioning. Christa leaned down and whispered in his ear. Neal’s eyebrows shot up, he gripped her waist tightly, and in an impressive move, flipped them so she was now trapped underneath him, “definitely” he said in a low raspy tenor, and set out to give her what she asked for.

*****

They laid together, tangled in the sheets, her back to his front, their hands caressing each other’s skin lazily.

Christa felt Neal take a deep breath and tense slightly. She waited, as it seemed he was going to say something. When no words followed, Christa broke the silence. “What is it?”

Neal let out a huff of a laugh at the notion that she could read him without even looking at him. “I wanted to make sure that you understand that Grace is not a threat.” Christa stiffened a little at the mention of the beautiful doctor. Neal’s arm tightened a bit around Christa. Her fingers caressed his arm lightly encouraging him to continue. Neal spoke with a nervous edge to his voice, “Back then, I was in love… I thought. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with her.” He heard Christa’s quick intake of breath. “I was going to propose to her the night she asked me to go to Haiti. We had a huge row, said terrible things. She left. There was not much in the way of closure, so it was a shock to see her again. The thing is, I realize now that it must not have been true love.”

“Why do you say that?” Christa inquired gently.

“If we had truly loved each other, she wouldn’t have gone, and I wouldn’t have let her. Or we would have worked harder to work something out. We just gave up.” Christa was speechless at how much Neal was sharing. This was a lot for his British nature.

Neal untangled himself from Christa, propping himself up on one arm so he could see her face as she laid back on the bed, shifting so she was able to meet his gaze. “I only realized all this recently, because now I know what love should feel like, what it can feel like.” Christa gasped. Neal spoke softly, running a finger along the curve of her cheek and chin. “I do believe I have fallen quite head over heels in love with you Christa Lorenson. I would go anywhere with you, do anything for you, with no hesitation.”

Christa’s eyes were watery as she gave Neal the hugest smile and kissed him fully on the lips. “I love you too Dr. Hudson, deliriously!” She pulled back and whispered, “How lucky am I to have found you?”

“At the risk of sounding entirely to British, “ Neal started “I would not wish any companion in the world but you” He quoted. Christa smiled. “What is that from?”

He chuckled, “Shakespeare my Darling, from the Tempest.”

She laughed joyously, he heart happy and full to the brim, and reached up to pull Neal closer to her, to show him again (and again) just how much she loved him.

 

Fin

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So many words! My longest yet! I hope you enjoyed. I suck at writing smut, I couldn't get the words right to "go all the way" - so use your imagination !!
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated, thank you! Non-beta-ed and posted in a hurry, so please forgive the occasional mistake.


End file.
